Approaches to aggregating content include requiring a contributor to conform the organization of their content into a single organizational structure adopted by the developer of the software aggregating all of the content. Often each contributor of content must conform each of their organizational structures (e.g. hierarchical) of content to fit into another hierarchical structure and conform their content (e.g. image files) to fit into another user interface. For example, contributors may have to alter their organizational structure to fit into the structure offered and presented by the software aggregating the content.
Unfortunately, the contributors may also have to alter images to fit within the user interface provided by the software that aggregates the content. For example, the contributors may have to determine what portion of an image to discard by cropping or distort their images in order to fit their image within the user interface of software that aggregates content.